


Dead Eyes (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Character Death, Depression, Ghost!Tweek, M/M, Older Characters, One Shot, POV Craig, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Traducción, Violence, ghost au, haunting AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Craig Tucker, o también conocido como ‘Ojos muertos’. Por alguna razón, puede ver fantasmas… y eso apesta. Craig hace todo lo posible para tener una vida normal a pesar de su peculiar don, pero demuestra ser difícil cuando ve a un fantasma de cabellos rubios viviendo en su nueva casa. Adiós, vida normal.Traducción autorizada por RoseyR.





	Dead Eyes (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108584) by [RoseyR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: South Park no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes que se presentan más que a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.  
> Esta historia es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por RoseyR, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.   
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.   
> No autorizo bajo ningún concepto, adaptaciones y re publicaciones de esta obra en esta y otras plataformas así como otros usuarios. En caso de encontrarte algo relacionado con lo anterior, ¡Denúncialo!  
> Sin más, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**Dead Eyes**

por **RoseyR**

**Traducción:** Alyssa Selleugra (Maya_0196)

* * *

Correr. Esto era todo lo que podía hacer en esta situación. Tenía que correr. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de escapar, un lugar para esconderse. Ese hombre pronto lo alcanzaría, necesitaba salir de allí. Y ahora.

—Vamos, vamos, ábrete —soltó por lo bajo al tratar de abrir la puerta de un edificio, pero se encontraba cerrada. Sin otra opción, empezó a escalar la valla que bloqueó su camino hacia la libertad, dejando escapar un leve gemido en el proceso.

—Ahí estas.

—¡No, no, no! —continuó subiendo por aquella estructura metálica, pero el otro se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Se las arregló para llegar a la cima, pero aquella persona logró lastimarlo en su pierna con su cuchillo—. ¡Mierda! —La sensación casi lo hace caer, pero se las arregló para llegar al otro lado.

—Voy por ti. —Aquel hombre le sonrió mientras seguía su mismo camino al subir aquel enrejado de acero.

—¡Joder! —Se levantó, pero gracias al corte en su pierna no pudo correr más por lo que, sin dejar de saltar en un pie, trató de encontrar un lugar para ocultarse. Como si fuera una señal, vio una casa con un cartel de venta. De inmediato se dirigió hacia el lugar, y se contentó al encontrar la puerta de entrada abierta. Rápidamente, se adentró en el lugar, bloqueando la puerta tras de sí. Se alejó de ella y sacó su teléfono—. Vamos, vamos… —Al desbloquear su teléfono, notó que la batería de este se encontraba baja. Tenía que hacer esa llamada, y ahora. Marcó rápidamente al 911, rogando en voz baja—: por favor, por favor, por favor…

—¿Hola?

—Oh Dios, ¡tienes que ayudarme! ¡Va a matarme! —clamó al segundo.

—Señor, por favor, tiene que calmarse. ¿Quién va a matarle?

—Yo… no sé quién es. ¡Acaba, acaba de asesinar a mi familia, y ahora está detrás de mí! ¡Ayúdenme!

—Ok señor, tranquilícese. Por favor, ¿puede decirme su ubicación?

— _Nnnggg_ … es- es - _uh_ -… Estoy en una casa vacía, eh… Creo que está siendo vendida, está en-

—Aquí estás.

—¡ _Gah_! —dejó caer su teléfono y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Era él—. ¿C-Cómo pudiste…?

—Debiste revisar la puerta de atrás. —Aquel hombre le sonrió.

—Por favor, por favor no me mates, por favor—rogó por su vida.

—¿Señor? ¿Hola? ¿Está ahí? —El operador aún se encontraba en la línea.

—No es debatible —Le sonrió mientras levantaba un pie.

—Señor, hemos encontrado su localización. Por favor, ¿está ah-? —Fue lo último que pudo sonar del celular antes que fuera pisado fuertemente.

—Ahora… ¿dónde estábamos? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Por favor, no quiero morir —sollozó. En ese instante, observó al otro levantar su cuchillo sobre él—. ¡No!

Y todo quedó en silencio.

Para cuando la policía llegó a la casa e ingresaron en esta, se mortificaron al encontrar el cadáver de un hombre joven. Después de un tiempo, fueron capaces de identificarlo.

Su nombre era Tweek Tweak.

* * *

Sabía que mi madre estaba preocupada por mi cuando me vio mirando fijamente las escaleras durante un largo rato.

—¿Craig? ¿Qué estás mirando? —Mamá llegó a mi lado y vio las escaleras justo en la misma dirección. ¿No podía verlo?

—Estoy saludando a mi nuevo amigo —dije. El chico frente a mí sonrió. Le regresé la sonrisa, aun cuando él estaba vomitando un poco.

—¿Tú… amigo? —Mamá soltó, antes que repentinamente me sonría y acaricie mi cabeza—. Ya veo, ¿y cómo es?

—Se ve de mi edad, tiene el pelo castaño… y está vomitando mucho. —Le expliqué.

—¿V-Vomitando? ¿Por qué tu amigo está… vomitando? —Mi madre frunció el ceño al escuchar mi respuesta, pero ante su nueva pregunta, el niño delante de mi me dijo el por qué.

—Dijo… que estaba muy enfermo antes de morir. Que se ahogó con su propio vomito… y que murió hace diez años. —Le respondí.

Mi madre me miró entonces con ojos trastornados. Extrañado, volteé hacia el otro niño, y… me di cuenta que era un poco transparente.

A partir de entonces, mi vida ha sido un infierno. Mi madre me llevó de un médico a otro con la esperanza de ver qué estaba mal conmigo. No entiendo, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Doctor, ¿está seguro de que no hay nada de malo con él?

—Lo siento Madam, pero su hijo está sano. Está muy bien, de hecho. —Le dijo el médico.

Estaba sentado en una habitación vacía mientras mi madre estaba hablando con el doctor. Entonces, noté a un señor acurrucado en la esquina. Sin nada más que hacer, decidí bajarme de la camilla y me acerqué a él.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Le pregunté.

El hombre después de unos pocos segundos se volteó y me miró. No tenía ojos. Empecé a temblar y rápidamente salí corriendo de allí. Al llegar donde estaba mi madre, escondí mi rostro en su ropa mientras comenzaba a llorar, aferrándome a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Craig? ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—¡No me gusta el hombre de la habitación! —lloré.

—¿El hombre en la habitación? ¿Cuál? —El médico cuestionó.

—¡El hombre sin ojos! ¡Da miedo! —grité. Seguí escondiéndome detrás de mi madre, esperando que aquella persona dejara de mirarme.

Poco tiempo después, me di cuenta de que puedo ver fantasmas. Es por eso que veo a tantas personas extrañas en las calles o edificios. Era raro… y aterrador.

La noticia sobre mi don de alguna manera llegó y se trasmitió por toda nuestra colonia. Pronto, vecinos y extraños estaban frente a mi casa, exigiendo verme.

—¡Por favor! ¡Sólo quiero hablar con mi esposo!

—¡Quiero hablar con mi hija, por favor!

—¡Tráiganos a ese niño! ¡Ese niño debe estar trabajando para Satanás! ¡Debe ser purificado!

—¡Váyanse a la mierda! —Mi padre gritó mientras, desesperado, trataba de hacer todo lo posible para cerrar la puerta.

Mi madre me mantuvo cerca de ella en un abrazo, observando con horror como todas aquellas personas trataban de entrar a nuestra casa. De repente, veo a mi amigo fantasma caminar hacia la puerta.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Le pregunté.

El niño me miró por un breve momento antes de dirigir su mirada a un hombre y una mujer, musitando por lo bajo:

—Mami… papi…

—¿Mami, papi? —repetí sus palabras, confundido.

—¿Craig?

—¡¿Ves a nuestro hijo?! —El padre del niño le preguntó.

—¡Por favor, déjanos hablar con él!

La puerta fue repentinamente abierta, mi padre terminó cayendo al suelo debido a la fuerza con la que fue empujada. Las personas entraron a la casa y me agarraron. Horrorizado, veía y sentía como todos ellos empezaban a tirar de mi cuerpo por todas partes.

—¡Déjenlo ir, bestias! —Mi madre gritó mientras trataba de alcanzarme.

—¡Suéltenlo! —exclamó mi padre.

—¡Necesito decirle algo a mi esposo!

—¡El poder de Cristo te obliga! ¡El poder de Cristo te obliga!

Ese día aprendí dos cosas: una, que la gente era muy aterradora cuando estaban desesperadas por ver a sus seres queridos muertos; y dos, que mi don era una maldición. Ya no quiero seguir viendo fantasmas.

Mi familia pronto pensó que lo mejor sería irnos de Denver. Íbamos a mudarnos a un pequeño pueblo llamado South Park. Al menos estaremos más seguros allí. Mientras hacía las maletas, el niño fantasma apareció a mi lado, mirándome.

—¿Te…? —El niño vomitó, aunque este desapareció al poco de tocar el piso—: lo siento,  ¿realmente te irás?

No hablé con él. Dejé de hacerlo después de lo que pasó.

—Craig, siento mucho lo que mi padre hizo… no quiso hacer eso…

Opté por empacar mis cosas, ni una sola vez levanté mi mirada.

—¡Por favor, deja de ignorarme! ¡Es tan solitario aquí! ¡No quiero estar solo nunca más! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo salir de aquí!

El silencio fue mi respuesta.

—¡Craig, mira! ¡Tu coche verde favorito! El que me mostraste una vez, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Vamos a jugar con él! Puedo encogerme y entrar en él.

Miré hacia el coche por un momento antes de levantarme. El otro me miraba sonriente, pensando que íbamos a jugar. En su lugar, tomé el juguete y abrí la ventana, tirándolo con fuerza por ella.

—¡No! —El fantasma corrió hacia la ventana y saltó por ella. Me quedé en shock cuando lo hizo. Entonces, el niño estaba flotando, comenzando a desvanecerse—. Adiós, Craig… Gracias por ser mi amigo. —El niño me sonrió antes de desaparecer por completo.

Sólo atiné a sentarme en el suelo mientras me ponía a llorar. Yo… también quería despedirme…

* * *

South Park era muy diferente de Denver. Era más pequeño y no tenía muchos habitantes comparado con mi antigua ciudad. Eso está bien… no habrá demasiadas personas que nos molesten como antes.

—Craig, ¿te gustaría comer algo antes de llegar a la casa? —Mi mamá me preguntó.

Permanecí en silencio. Aunque estamos en un nuevo lugar… todavía hay fantasmas. Me sentí tan enfermo al notar aquello.

Cuando llegué a mi nueva escuela, aquella sensación no pasó. No importaba cuántos niños me invitaron a jugar con ellos, los rechacé y me sentaba en algún lugar, solo. Si lo hacía, uno de los niños fantasmas se podría enojar. No quiero que se enojen conmigo.

Más temprano que tarde, los niños comenzaron a llamarme ‘ _Ojos muertos’_. Donde quiera que fuera, se mantenían alejados de mí y vociferaban aquel apodo.

—Oye, ojos muertos ¿qué miras? —Uno de los brabucones preguntó mientras lo sujetaba del cuello.

No le contesté, preferí seguir mirando a una chica que colgaba por encima de la mesa del profesor.

—Muy bien niños, suficiente charla. Regresen a sus lugares —dijo el maestro. Levanté la mano—. ¿Sí, Craig?

—¿Por qué esa chica se ahorcó? —pregunté.

—¿Q-Qué? —El maestro sólo me miró, visiblemente nervioso—. ¿D-De qué estás hablando?

—Una chica… se ahorcó hace dos años… ella dijo… que estaba sufriendo de acoso… y ella te lo contó, pero no hiciste nada para ayudarla —Pronto, todos en la clase me estaban mirando como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—C-Craig, nadie… n-nadie se ahorcó.

—Sally Mert, esa es la chica que se ahorcó —refutó.

—Craig, dónde… ¿de dónde sacaste esa información?

—Ella te rogó que la ayudaras, pero no hiciste nada… ¡la dejaste sufrir!

—¡Craig!

—¡La dejaste morir! ¡Pudiste haber hecho algo, pero preferiste dejar que se suicidara!

—¡Cállate, cállate! —gritó el maestro.

Me quedé mirando al profesor a la par que comenzaba a temblar. La ahorcada me miró triste. Me siento tan enfermo.

Después de eso, nadie se atrevió a molestarme, ni siquiera los bravucones. Todos me tenían demasiado miedo por lo que, desde la primaria a la secundaria, estuve solo.

—¿Has visto algún fantasma últimamente, ojos muertos? —Sin embargo, aún había unas pocas personas que trataban de hacer mi vida un infierno.

—Sí, ¿un fantasma?

Veo a un hombre alto cerniéndose sobre la persona que tenía mi cabeza contra el suelo. Aquel tenía un limpiaparabrisas clavado su cabeza.

—Mi mamá dice que los niños como tu deben vivir en un circo de fenómenos.

—Por lo menos mi padre no murió por el alcohol—murmuré.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Tu papá murió por una borrachera… se estrelló contra un poste de luz y tiene un limpiaparabrisas clavado en su cráneo. —El hombre estaba mirándome ahora. Me esforcé por no mirarle de regreso—. Apuesto a que estás haciendo esto porque ya no tienes a tu padre. Estás celoso de que mi padre sigue vivo… a diferencia del tuyo.

—¡Jódete! —El matón me gritó antes de golpearme la cara, y pronto, todo su séquito siguió su ejemplo, lanzándome golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Protegí mi cabeza con mis manos para que no logren pegarme allí. Mientras estaba siendo sometido ante tal violencia, aquel espectro sólo se quedó allí, observando triste la escena frente a él.

Una vez aquellos bravucones se alejaron y se fueron, poco a poco me senté y tomé mi mochila. Tenía que volver a casa.

—¿Puedes verme?

Lo ignoré y me levanté.

—No me ignores, por favor… Sé que he cometido errores, sé que fui un mal padre… pero por favor, ¿realmente me merezco esto?

Me di la vuelta y lo miré con mis ojos vacíos y muertos.

—Incluso si te arrepientes… estás muerto. No puedes hacer nada más que seguir adelante.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no nos ayudas?

—…porque es una maldición. Si tuviera el valor de arrancarme los ojos… lo haría en un segundo. —Me giré y empecé a caminar.

—Aunque nos ignores, no puedes hacerlo por siempre. Puedes aceptar ese don como un regalo… o seguir teniéndola como una maldición…

No volteé, tan sólo continué caminando.

* * *

—Recuerda llamarnos, ¿está bien?

—Sí, mamá —suspiré.

—Comerás tres veces al día.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer. —Le dije.

—Los Doritos y refresco no son comida —dijo mi madre.

—Mamá, estaré bien. No te preocupes —solté, exasperado.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… mi hombrecito se va a la universidad —confesó mi mamá con un pequeño sollozo.

—El chico solo va a ir a la universidad comunitaria —Mi papá suspiró. Muchas gracias por eso, papá.

—Aun apesta que no hayas sido aceptado en esa cara escuela que querías ir. —Tricia comentó.

—Sí, bueno… al menos no soy un enano —espeté.

—Jódete. —Tricia levantó una de sus manos e hizo la seña de la familia, acto siendo correspondido por mí.

—Ustedes dos, ya cálmense. Se supone que debe ser una conmovedora despedida, así que dejen de comportarse como unos mocosos. —Nos regañó mi madre, por lo que le alzamos el dedo medio y ella nos devolvió el gesto.

—¿Ya tienes todo? —Mi padre preguntó.

—Sí, y los de la mudanza ya me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que ya llevaron mis cosas a la casa.

—Todavía pienso que deberías mudarte a un dormitorio o algo así—suspiró mi padre.

—De ninguna manera. Los dormitorios o apartamentos tienen muchos fantasmas. Alégrense que consiguiera la casa a un buen precio.

—Que la casa haya salido barata no significa que esté buena —susurró mi padre.

—Da igual, papá —suspiré para encaminarme a colocar las cajas faltantes en la cajuela de mi coche. Antes de que pudiera entrar, mi madre me abrazó—. Mamá, no es como si esta fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver.

—Lo sé. Cuídate, y por favor… por favor, llámanos si alguna vez te sientes en… problemas.

Ha sido un año desde el incidente. Estaba sentado en mi cama con un cuchillo y una cuchara en mano, a punto de sacarme los ojos. Sin embargo, Tricia entró en ese preciso momento y me detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Recuerdo haberla visto llorando y diciéndome repetitivamente que era un idiota. Recuerdo que empecé a llorar mientras sostenía la mano de mi hermana. Mamá todavía está preocupada por eso…

—Yo… lo prometo —dije mientras besaba la mejilla de mi madre.

—Y, si alguna vez tienes que regresar a casa, nuestra puerta siempre estará abierta.

—Sí… —ingresé a mi coche, lo encendí y empecé a conducir. Me despedí por ultima vez de mi familia mientras me alejaba, viendo sus figuras volverse más pequeñas conforme más me alejaba.

Estoy oficialmente por mi cuenta a partir de ahora. No más mamá sobreprotectora, no más papá hablando sobre recibir unas visitas de Denver y otras cuantas tonterías; y, no más hermanita molesta y entrometida que no te deja solo por un segundo. Estoy oficialmente solo.

Finalmente llegué a la casa. Esta en sí estaba bastante bien, con dos dormitorios y un baño… todavía no sé porqué la vendieron tan barata. Bueno, eso ya no importa; al menos no tengo que lidiar con fantasmas. Agarro unas cuantas cajas de mi coche y me dirijo hacia el interior. Una vez dentro, me quedé helado. Ahora sé por qué esta casa se vendió a ese precio.

Hay un fantasma en mi nueva casa.

* * *

Él todavía está aquí… y me está mirando. Suspiré y me levante de la cama. No pude dormir toda la noche porque este fantasma siguió mirándome. Tenia la esperanza de que si lo ignoraba, me dejaría o algo así, pero supongo que eso no pasará pronto.

Agarro mi ropa y estaba a punto de dirigirme al baño cuando fui sorprendido por el fantasma al aparecer justo frente a mí.

—Esta pintura es horrible. Debería deshacerme de ella —dije mirando rápidamente detrás del espectro. Su mirada seguía fija en mi persona, pero se veía triste. Lo siento amigo, pero no trataré con fantasmas, así que tienes dos opciones: o te vas, o sigo fingiendo que no estás aquí.

Las cosas siguieron de esa misma forma.

Cada que hago algo, el fantasma no aparta sus ojos de mí. Cuando me sobresalto por su presencia, finjo que fui sorprendido por otra cosa. Sin embargo, no importa cuanto tiempo haya continuado ignorándolo, no se iba.

—Mierda —susurré cuando accidentalmente me corté al estar pelando un tomate. Culpo a aquel fantasma que me estaba acosando mientras hacía mi sándwich. Cuando me di la vuelta, noté que el espectro estaba entrando en pánico, mirando a su alrededor por un momento antes de acercarse a mi persona y, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, inspeccionó el dedo cortado reflejando una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. ¿Cuál es su problema? Es solo un estúpido corte.

Ignorándolo, caminé hacia el baño donde lavé la herida y rápidamente envolví el dedo con una venda. Cuando estaba a punto de colocarlo devuelta a su lugar, me di cuenta de que el fantasma a mi lado intentaba tomar la caja, pero su mano solo la traspasaba. Eché un vistazo a su rostro y vi lo triste que parecía. Pobre chico… a juzgar por las heridas de arma blanca en su pecho, su vida probablemente le fue arrebatada. Suspiré y puse el botiquín en su sitio antes de salir de la habitación.

No es que no quiera ayudarlos, no. Es sólo que… cada que quise hacerlo, me metía en una gran cantidad de problemas. Cuando intenté ayudar a esa chica de la primaria, el maestro le pidió al director que me expulse del colegio. Ella nunca me agradeció por decir la verdad.

Aprendí muchas cosas conforme crecí: los fantasmas querían que hicieras algo por ellos; podían irse al dar un paso fuera del lugar donde murieron; y la gente era demasiado desesperada. No es mi culpa ser tan reservado y tener que ocultar este don. Ese fantasma solo tiene que aprender que nadie vendrá en su ayuda y que tendrá que irse. Así de sencillo.

Un día, cuando estaba preparándome para descansar, me di cuenta de que este espíritu estaba siendo un problema. Alrededor de la segunda semana en que me mudé, comenzó a recostarse a mi lado. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni puta idea. Quería decirle que se jodiera y se alejara, pero no puedo hacerlo, no si quiero seguir manteniendo mi don oculto.

¿Los fantasmas siquiera tienen la necesidad de dormir? ¿Es posible? Me gustaría saberlo.

Al recostarme, me percaté que el fantasma ya se encontraba a mi lado, observándome. ¿Por qué lo sigue haciendo? ¿Serán por aquellas bolsas oscuras debajo de mis ojos? ¿O porque siempre visto mi chullo? ¿Tengo un grano en la nariz? ¿Qué, qué es? ¿Por qué sigue mirándome?

Cierro los ojos por un segundo e intento tranquilizarme. Solo ignóralo, me digo. Si lo ignoras lo suficiente, finalmente podrás dormir un poco. Tomo una respiración profunda y trato de relajarme… pero al volverlos a abrir, solo veo verde.

El fantasma estaba delante de mí… y tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

—¡Jesús! —exclamé mientras caía de mi cama. El fantasma, con una expresión de sorpresa, solo se quedó viéndome desde su lugar. Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo mientras lo volteaba a ver.

—T-tú… ¿p-puedes v-verme? —El fantasma soltó con un chillido.

Bueno… mierda.

* * *

Revisé por toda la casa, y no encontré señal alguna de ese chico fantasma. Genial. Ahora, sólo tengo que tomar mi desayuno, salir de la casa y hacer cualquier otra cosa desde allí. Sencillo. En silencio, entro a la cocina aunque me llevé una sorpresa.

—¡Buenos días!

—¡Mierda! —Saltó y miró detrás de mí. Es él…

—Así que puedes verme —sonrió el fantasma.

No le respondí. Sólo quería alejarme y eso hice, comenzando a retroceder.

—Uhmm… m-mi nombre es Tweek, ¿cuál es el tuyo? —me dijo.

Quizás pueda saltar el desayunador y salir por la puerta si me apresuro.

—No vas a ignorarme otra vez, ¿o sí? —preguntó Tweek, una mueca triste posándose en su rostro.

Era ahora o nunca. Rápido, me di la vuelta e intenté correr.

—¡E-Espera! —Tweek apareció delante de mí. Sobresaltado, me detuve abruptamente ocasionando que cayera al suelo de un sentón—. ¡¿T-Te irás sin desayunar?! El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, ¿sabes?

… ¿Qué mierda? ¿Este tipo va en serio?

—Mira, puedo ver que no quieres hablarme y probablemente quieras que me vaya —Sí, es lo que quiero, ¿entonces por qué no lo haces? —: pero… ¿puedes desayunar antes? Podemos hablar sobre mí, y luego podrías irte.

—¿De verdad?

—S-Sí, podemos hablar sobre qué hacer conmigo. Sólo… al menos come algo —dijo Tweek.

Suspiré un momento antes de levantarme y dirigirme a la cocina. Girando un poco para ver sobre mi hombro, vi a Tweek mirándome fijamente. Tomé un bol y un cereal de la despensa.

—¿Cereal? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué pasa contigo juzgándome por mis hábitos alimenticios? —repliqué. Puede ser que me lo esté diciendo desde que ya los conoce.

—L-Lo siento… mi madre solía regañarme cada vez que no comía algo más nutritivo en el desayuno.

—De tal palo tal astilla, ¿eh? —volviendo a soltar un suspiro, tome la leche de la nevera y vertí el cereal en el tazón.

—Que te jodan —Tweek dijo con un puchero.

Rodé los ojos y me senté, comenzando a comer mi desayuno.

—Entonces… ¿debo suponer que moriste por apuñalamiento?

Tweek se congeló y bajó su mirada al piso.

—¿L-Lo notaste?

—Hay heridas de arma blanca en tu pecho, por supuesto que me di cuenta. Todos los fantasmas que he visto se veían de la misma forma que estaban al momento de su muerte. Los únicos que se ven ‘normales’ suelen ser personas que, o bien murieron por una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir o por causas naturales. —Le aclaré.

—¿Desde hace mucho que los ves? A los fantasmas.

—Desde que era un niño —exclamé.

—D-debió ser aterrador… v-ver a todos esos fantasmas siendo tan joven…

—Te acostumbras a ello —suspiré resignado.

—¿Es… es por eso que tus ojos son tan oscuros?

Me congelé. Levanté mi vista y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Nunca menciones mis ojos.

—L-Lo siento—Tweek agachó su mirada, avergonzado—. No sabía que era un tema delicado.

—Bueno, lo es. —Tweek, sin embargo, siguió mirándome creyendo que continuaría hablando, pero me quedé allí sentado y comiendo mi desayuno.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ignorabas si me pudiste ver todo este tiempo?

—No quería seguir tratando con fantasmas. Me disculpo por eso. —Le dije.

—No pareces sentirlo —murmuró Tweek.

—Es porque no lo hago. Mira, la razón por la que fingí no verte se debe a que estoy cansado de las expectativas que tienen los fantasmas de mí. Siempre me piden que haga algo por ellos para que puedan descansar en paz cuando perfectamente podían haberse ido en cualquier momento, pero eran demasiado egoístas para hacerlo.

—P-pues… quizás sólo querían hacer una última cosa antes de partir. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser despedirse de alguien, o sólo transmitirle lo que quería decir?

Suspiré ante su pregunta. Lentamente, recogí las mangas de mi suéter y levanté mi brazo para mostrarle las cicatrices que en él estaban.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando las personas y espíritus esperan mucho de mí.

—¡J-Jesús! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?! —Tweek exclamó, sus ojos no abandonando mi brazo.

—Cuando la gente se entera de mis habilidades, se desesperan y se ponen un poco… exigentes. —Le dije.

—N-no quería-

Entonces, levanté mi mano derecha y le enseñé las tenues cicatrices alrededor de mi muñeca.

—Y esto… es lo que pasa cuando siento que la presión ha sido demasiado.

Tweek comenzó a temblar cuando vio las cicatrices en la muñeca.

—T-tú… t-tú…

—Sí… Lo intenté tres veces. La primera vez, intenté cortarme… mis padres me encontraron y me llevaron al hospital. En la segunda, intenté saltar, pero me acobardé. Y la tercera… intenté sacarme los ojos, pero mi hermana vino y me detuvo. —Tweek mantuvo su mirada en sus brazos, antes de levantarla hacia mi rostro. Estaba temblando.

—L-Lo… Lo siento tanto. —Tweek me sorprendió al estallar en lágrimas—Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—Eh… ¿por qué lloras? No es como si tú me lo hubieras hecho —gemí mientras bajaba mis mangas para ocultar aquellas marcas.

—P-pero, aun así, si no hubiera m-muerto… o si nunca hubiera existido, o incluso aparecido frente a ti… n-no lo harías—Tweek siguió llorando después de soltar aquella ultima frase una vez más. Todas las lágrimas que cayeron de su rostro desaparecieron antes de llegar al suelo.

De repente, me sentí mal. No era mi intención hacerlo llorar. Nadie más que mi familia ha llorado por mí.

—Eh… no es tu culpa. No es como si hubieras elegido morir. —Le dije.

—Pero aun así… probablemente odias a los fantasmas… seguro también me odias.

Lo miré, sorprendido. Jesús, este chico era demasiado sensible y emocional.

—No te odio, viejo. Ni siquiera te conozco.

—Pero… me gustaría poder irme, así no tendrías que ver mi cara…

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Dije que ustedes pueden irse cuando quieran.

—Yo… no puedo.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… he intentado salir de esta casa, pero no importa cuánto me aleje, por alguna razón, vuelvo aquí.

—Eso es… nuevo. —¿Cómo es eso posible? He visto que lo han hecho antes… ¿por qué no puede?

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto… Yo… ¡desearía nunca haber entrado en tu vida! —Tweek siguió llorando.

Súbitamente, me encontré levantando la mano y tratando de colocarla en su hombro, pero esta solo lo atravesó.

—Craig.

—¿Eh?

—Mi nombre, lo preguntaste antes… es Craig. Craig Tucker.

—… Me gusta tu nombre. —Tweek sorbió su nariz y me sonrió.

Aunque estoy lejos de él, repentinamente me sentí avergonzado.

—Como sea…

* * *

He aprendido muchas cosas de Tweek desde que descubrió que lo podía ver, y acabé de aceptar que se quedaría por un tiempo. Aprendí que Tweek estaba muy obsesionado conmigo, principalmente con lo que como. Cada vez que llego a casa con comida para llevar o cosas que no se consideran como ‘comida saludable’, salía con sus quejas.

—¡¿Comida china, otra vez?!

—¿Qué? Me aseguré de tomar una que tenga mucho brócoli.

—Aun así, ¿no sabes con cuanto aceite cocinan esas cosas? —Tweek continuó, y entonces vio la bolsa de papas fritas—. ¿En serio? ¿No sabes la cantidad de sal que contiene?

Justo ahora me recuerda a mi mamá… es realmente molesto.

También aprendí que a Tweek le gusta mucho el café. Me sorprende que no haya muerto por ello, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gusta.

—¿E-Estás haciendo café? —preguntó Tweek.

—¿Sí? —levanté una ceja. Siempre hago café en las mañanas, ¿por qué lo estará preguntando?

—Yo, uhm… ¿podrías dejar la maquina un poco más de tiempo? Me gusta el olor de café por la mañana —Tweek me dijo.

Decidí dejar la cafetera prendida por un poco más de tiempo a partir de ese momento, no porque me lo pidió Tweek, sino porque me lo pregunta cada vez que no lo hago.

Otra cosa fue que él es muy ansioso. Se ha vuelto bastante molesto cada vez que se preocupa por mí. Por ejemplo, cuando me enfermé y Tweek estaba sobre mí apenas lo notó.

—Oh Dios, ¿está la temperatura alta? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Sientes algún dolor en el estómago?

—Tweek, solo es un resfriado. Deja de preocuparte.

—¡¿Por qué no debería?! ¡¿No sabes cuantas personas han muerto por un resfriado común?! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No mueras!

Era molesto y un poco divertido, pero… tengo que encontrar una manera de ayudarle a cruzar y que salga de mi casa. Tener a un fantasma alrededor todo el tiempo dará más problemas que otra cosa.

Mientras trabajaba a tiempo parcial en la biblioteca, empecé a revisar un par de libros con la esperanza de encontrar algunas respuestas sobre como ayudar a Tweek a encontrar el descanso eterno. Hasta ahora… todo ha sido una mierda.

—¿Una sesión espiritista? ¿En serio? Esa mierda no funciona. ¿Quién coño escribió esta basura? —suspiré mientras cerraba el libro y tomaba otro.

—¿Te gustan los fantasmas? —Una voz de repente me preguntó, sobresaltándome y haciéndome levantar mi vista al instante. Era un tipo que no conozco. Creo que tengo una clase con él, pero no estoy completamente seguro. Nunca presto atención a las personas a mi alrededor—. Oh, disculpa. No pretendí asustarte.

—Esta bien —dije. Me enderecé y esta vez lo miré con un poco más de atención—. Así que… ¿estás mirando? ¿Tiraste algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar un libro? —pregunté.

—Oh, uhm…. Sólo estaba viendo este libro. —El chico me entregó una novela de ciencia ficción.

—¿Te gusta la ciencia ficción? —Oh, aquello había despertado mi interés.

—Sí. Me encanta el espacio. Me gustaría ser astronauta pero… creo que prefiero escribir novelas de ficción en su lugar.

—¿En serio? Yo también quería ser astronauta cuando era niño. Todavía quiero serlo, pero… creo que ser un cineasta es algo más realista para mí.

—¿De verdad? Pareces inteligente. —el chico sonrió.

Ante lo que dijo, me sonrojé y aparté la vista.

—Si lo fuera… estaría asistiendo a una de las mejores escuelas de la comunidad, ¿no te parece?

—Oye, los inteligentes pueden provenir de cualquier lado —dijo el chico.

—Supongo —suspiré. Marqué su libro y se lo devolví—. Tu libro vence dentro de dos semanas, el martes. Asegúrate de regresarlo para ese entonces.

—Lo haré… y con la esperanza de volver a hablar contigo —dijo el otro.

—¿Quieres volver a hablar conmigo? —interrogué.

—Claro, pareces alguien divertido. —Dios, me volví a sonrojar, y aun más que antes.

—No, eh… no soy muy bueno… platicando.

—Pareces serlo para mí —el chico sonrió—. Espero volver a verte… Craig —dijo, mirando mi nombre en la etiqueta de mi uniforme. El chico se fue, y de nuevo me encontré solo.

…¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué siento mi cara toda caliente? ¡Jodido Cristo!

Suspiré y volví a la lectura.

—Me pregunto cómo se llama… —Hmm. Bueno, si se encuentra en una de mis clases, quizás pueda preguntarle.

* * *

—¿Tienes un cuatro? —preguntó Tweek.

—…

—Craig, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Hmm?

—Amigo, has estado muy distraído. —Tweek suspiró mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Lo siento —exhalé. Miré mi baraja de carta y saqué el cuatro. La deslicé hacia él—. ¿Por qué estamos jugando Goldfish*? Ni siquiera puedes sostener los naipes.

—Estoy aburrido. —Tweek suspiró.

—¿Te apetece hablar? —pregunté.

—Claro —Tweek sonrió—. Así que… ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—No estaba pensando en nada —suspiré.

—Sí lo estabas. ¿Estabas pensando en alguien, no es así?

—… No.

—¡Lo dudaste! —Tweek sonrió.

—Uff… sólo olvídalo —gemí y empecé a recoger las cartas.

—Vamos, dime, ¿en quién estabas pensando?

—No te lo diré, así que ríndete.

—Sí me lo dices… te contaré mi secreto.

Volteé a verlo. Estoy… un poco curioso sobre Tweek y su anterior vida.

—… Está bien.

—Genial. —Tweek sonrió—. Ahora, ¡vamos, dime!

—Está bien —exhalé. Me senté y miré hacia el fantasma—. Estaba, eh… pensando en ese chico que conocí en la librería.

—… ¿Chico? —Tweek inclinó su cabeza.

—Sí, bueno… en realidad, está en una de mis clases. Hemos estado… empezamos a hablarnos desde hace un par de días.

—¿Oh? Y a ti, uh… ¿te gusta?

—¿Q-Qué? Por supuesto que no. Si no lo hubiera conocido en la librería, ni siquiera lo hubiera notado en mi clase. —Le dije.

—Está bien, es bastante razonable. —Tweek sonrió.

—Ahora es mi turno—dije.

—Dispara.

—¿Cómo era tu… familia? —La sonrisa de Tweek inmediatamente cayó justo antes de bajar su mirada. Mierda… ¿volví a tocar un tema sensible? —Lo siento… no tienes que responder.

—No, está bien. —Tweek sonrió, triste—. Mi padre era un amante del café, tanto como yo… quizás un poco más. Era dueño de una cafetería y… amaba su trabajo. Mi madre era muy buena. Me encantaba la forma en que olía a lavanda y… a café. Se preocupaba mucho por mí, y siempre me regañaba.

—Suena familiar —sonreí.

—Oh, cállate. Si no fuera por mí, probablemente estarías obeso. —Tweek suspiró.

—Está bien —suspiré, antes de mirar a Tweek —. Debiste quererlos mucho.

—Sí, lo hice.

—¿Dónde están ahora? Si no importa que pregunte.

—No lo sé. En el cielo, espero… o quizás hayan reencarnado en algo. Soy budista, después de todo.

—Espera… ¿están muertos? —¿Qué? ¿Murieron?

—Sí. Murieron en la misma noche que yo. Ambos fueron apuñalados mientras dormían. Nunca lo vi venir —Tweek dijo, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

—Lo siento —dije.

—No… no es como si tu los hubieras matado. ¡Ese… hijo de puta! —Tweek de repente comenzó a ponerse rojo y su cara se oscureció aun más—. Ni siquiera les dio una oportunidad. Solo los mató sin que se dieran cuenta. También hubiera muerto así si no hubiera llegado tarde a casa esa noche.

—Tweek…

—Ese hijo de puta… sólo… sólo… ¡los mató! ¡Ni siquiera sé si están atrapados, como yo! ¡No pude verlos más! ¡No sé si también son fantasmas! —Tweek empezó a gritar.

—¡Tweek, tranquilízate! —exclamé. Traté de agarrarlo, pero mis manos solo traspasaron sus hombros—. ¡Tweek, por favor!

—Yo solo… ¿y si todavía están en la casa? ¿Y si ellos están muy preocupados? ¿Y si no pueden cruzar, como yo? ¡Oh Dios!

—¡Tweek! —Me puse de pie frente a él, asegurándome que me vea—. ¡Cálmate, por favor!

Tweek no me respondió.

—Tweek, por favor…

—L-Lo siento… siento haber enloquecido así… yo… no sé que me ha pasado.

—No te preocupes, sólo respira profundo y tranquilízate.

—Es que… los extraño… los extraño tanto. —Tweek bajó su mirada, temblando.

—…. ¿Quieres que vaya a revisar?

—¿Eh?

—Puedo… ir a tu casa y ver si todavía están allí —Le dije.

—No, no… no quiero que vayas sólo porque quiera que lo hagas.

—Estás contradiciéndote, Tweek. Voy o no.

—Pues no vayas. No quiero que te estreses. Es un asunto personal.

—Bueno, estás viviendo conmigo, y me has ayudado a dejar de comer tanta basura, creo que te debo algo. Así que iré. —Me volteé y fui a recoger mi chaqueta de la percha.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Ahora?

—Sí, es el momento perfecto.

—Sólo… creo que deberías- —cerré la puerta antes de que pudiera decirme algo. Era un entrometido. Saqué mi teléfono y empecé a buscar la dirección de la familia de Tweek. Una vez la encontré, vi que no estaba muy lejos de aquí y así, me encaminé hacia la casa de su familia.

Finalmente, cuando llegue a esta, me sorprendió que estuviera cerrada con tablas. Creo que nadie querría vivir en este lugar. Con mucho cuidado caminé hacia ella y traté de ver si había una manera de entrar. Me di cuenta que una de las tablas estaba ligeramente suelta, así que empecé a jalarla hasta que se desprendió, al igual que hice todo lo posible para aflojar unas cuantas más.

—Jesús… quien haya cerrado este lugar hizo un pésimo trabajo —suspiré. Finalmente saqué bastantes tablas y me adentré en la casa. El interior se veía viejo y polvoriento. ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado vacío este lugar? —. ¿Hola? ¿Hay algún fantasma por aquí? —Miré a mi alrededor, esperando ver a alguien—. ¿Sr. y Sra. Tweak? ¿Están aquí?

—Cariño, ese chico nos está llamando.

—Oh, ¿deberíamos ir y saludarlo?

Me di la vuelta y vi la cosa más horrible que he visto en toda mi vida. Un hombre con su rostro cubierto de heridas de arma blanca, con sus intestinos colgando de él y a su lado, una mujer de donde podía ver un corte profundo y ligeramente abierto en su cabello. A ella le faltaba un ojo. Cuando Tweek dijo que sus padres fueron asesinados mientras dormían, nunca mencionó que fue tan brutal. Quien hizo esto debe ser un jodido enfermo.

—U-Uhm. ¿Ustedes son… el Sr. y la Sra. Tweak?

—Sí. Es un placer conocerte, joven. Apenas recibimos visitas, especialmente de alguien como tú. —Le dijo el Sr. Tweak.

—Sí, pero ¿quién eres?

—Soy Craig, un amigo de su hijo.

—¡¿Tweek?! —Ambos exclamaron.

—S-Sí.

—¿Está bien? ¿Logró escapar de ese horrible hombre? ¿Está comiendo bien? —La Sra. Tweak se acercó más a mí y empezó a hacer un montón de preguntas. Empecé a ponerme nervioso.

—Lo siento, señora. Él… está muerto. Es un fantasma.

—Oh… ya veo. —La Sra. Tweak se puso triste y miró hacia abajo.

—Ya, cariño… al menos ya no está sufriendo más.

—¿Cómo está?

—Está bien… todavía esta muerto, pero bien. Está, uh… viviendo conmigo.

—Ya veo… —La Sra. Tweak sonrió tristemente.

—Se parece a usted, Sra. Tweak. Siempre me dice que coma bien y que desayune. —Les dije.

—Ese es mi chico. —Soltó la Sra. Tweak.

—Quería decirles… que los extraña, y los ama —dije.

—Bueno, hijo… dile a Tweek que también lo extrañamos —dijo el Sr. Tweak.

—Y que también lo amamos.

—Lo haré —les prometí.

De repente, ambos empezaron a brillar en un tono blancuzco, y empezaron a desvanecerse.

—Oh, ¿ya es hora?

—Supongo que ya hemos terminado.

—Craig… cuida mucho de nuestro niño.

—Lo haré. —Apenas les dije esa frase, desaparecieron completamente. Tomé una respiración profunda y salí de la casa. Al menos Tweek estará feliz de saber que su familia finalmente descanso en paz.

Volví a la casa y Tweek al instante estaba a mi lado.

—¿Los viste? ¿Estaban bien?

—Sí, lo estaban —suspiré—. Querían que te dijera que te extrañaban, y que te aman.

—… Gracias a Dios. —Tweek dijo, con una sonrisa en su cara mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Al fin lograron descansar—dije.

—Estoy feliz —Tweek sonrió. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

* * *

Mi clase terminó así que empecé a recoger mis cosas. Mientras lo hacía, el chico de la librería, Jack, se acercó hacia mí.

—Hola Craig. ¿No has dejado de leer esas historias de fantasma, eh?

—Estoy ansioso por ver si algunas cosas que dicen aquí son correctas.

—Hmm, ¿crees en los fantasmas?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno… nunca he visto uno, pero eso no quiere decir que no existan. Quien sabe —dijo Jack.

—Supongo —dije. Me gustaría poder decirle lo que veo. Miré a un chico fantasma que sonreía tímidamente a una chica. Pobre, ella nunca se fijaría en él—. De todas formas, será mejor que me vaya.

—Uhm… ¿estás ocupado este sábado?

Me detuve.

—Uh… ¿no? ¿Por qué? —Noté como Jack comenzaba a sonrojarse. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué mi corazón está acelerándose?

—Estaba pensando si te gustaría… salir, este sábado.

—… ¿Cómo en una cita?

—No… sí. Más o menos. Okay, sí. Como una cita.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —¿De verdad esto está pasando?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —pregunté.

—Sí, pareces un buen chico. A-Al menos que ya estés saliendo con alguien —Jack se sonrojó.

—Yo, eh… N-no. Es que… ¿estás seguro que quieres salir conmigo? —me sonrojé—. Quiero decir, tengo estos oscuros ojos y una personalidad desagradable.

—Creo que ambas cosas te hacen muy encantador —Jack guiñó. Mi cara estaba muy caliente ahora.

—Uhm… gracias —me sonrojé. Nunca nadie me había dicho eso antes. Maldita sea, ¡nadie había coqueteado conmigo antes! Todo esto es tan nuevo para mí.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos una cita?

—No sé… quizás si me mandaras un mensaje con el lugar… iría —dije. Jack me sonrió.

—Espero verte allí, entonces —dijo Jack.

Entonces, Jack se fue y me encontré solo en el aula. ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! Realmente… ¿me pidieron una cita? De repente sentí vibrar mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. Lo saco y veo un mensaje de Jack. En él, estaba el nombre del lugar y una carita sonriente.

No puedo esperar a que sea sábado.

* * *

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Tweek—. ¿Y vestido así?

—Voy a… salir y ver a un amigo —dije. Volví a revisar mi apariencia en el espejo. ¿Debería peinarme un poco más? ¿Debería usar una corbata? Uf… todo esto era tan confuso—. ¿Debería usar la camisa por dentro, o dejarla afuera?

—Oh, Dios mío… vas a una cita —dijo Tweek.

Me sonrojé.

—Sí, ¿y?

—¿Y? ¿Estás seguro de que puedes confiar en ese chico?

—Relájate, no es como si fuera a una cita a ciegas o algo por el estilo. Solo voy a… salir con ese chico de la librería.

—Aun así, no creo que debas ir. ¿No crees que deberías centrarte más en sacarme de aquí? Ya sabes, ¿para que pueda seguir adelante?

—Podemos hacer eso más tarde —dije.

—P-pero… ¿no fuiste el que me dijo que los fantasmas que permanecen demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar, tienden a ser más agresivos?

Me quedé helado. Bien… no puedo olvidar eso. Recuerdo haber visto a un fantasma en ese hotel en el que mi familia y yo nos alojamos mientras estábamos de vacaciones. Aquel que estaba en nuestra habitación se veía horrible, pero su actitud hacia nosotros fue aun más aterradora. Lo juro… lo vi mover las puertas y controlar las lámparas. Aprendí que los fantasmas, mientras más tiempo se quedaran en el lugar donde murieron, más control tenían de sus habilidades… y se vuelven más inquietos con el tiempo.

—Estoy seguro de que todo ira bien. No has estado muerto por mucho tiempo, así que estoy seguro que podemos dejarlo por un día.

—Craig, ¿no quieres que cruce?

—Sí quiero, pero… también quiero vivir mi vida. Nunca he tenido una vida normal.

—¿Pero estás seguro de que deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo con una tonta cita?

—¿Por qué estas tan en contra de que vaya a esta cita? ¿No puedes ser feliz por mí?

—Estoy feliz por ti, Craig… ¡Pero no quiero que salgas con él!

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no? ¿Por qué no quieres que salga con él? —grité, enojado.

—¡¿Porque me gustas, y estoy celoso, bien?! —Tweek exclamó, estaba comenzando a ponerse de un rojo brillante.

—¿Qué?

Tweek se calmó y comenzó a sonrojarse.

—¿Nunca… lo notaste?

De repente recordé la noche en que me besó. Había olvidado eso… esa fue la razón por la que empezamos a hablar después de todo.

—Tweek… nosotros-

—No, lo entiendo. Soy un fantasma y tú estás… vivo. No… no funcionaría, ¿verdad? —dijo Tweek.

—Tweek-

—Sabes qué… ¡sólo vete! Ve con ese tipo de la librería y déjame aquí, solo. Debería ya estar acostumbrado a estarlo, ¿no? —Luego de decir esto, Tweek se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó en él. Sólo permanecí en silencio, sintiéndome culpable.

—…¿Te gustaría que encienda la cafetera? —Le pregunté.

—Sólo vete, por favor—dijo Tweek.

—Está bien —dije. Salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia mi coche. Una vez estaba en el interior, sólo… me quedé allí. Maldita sea, Tweek. Me gustaría que lo hubieses dicho antes, quizás no me hubiera sentido tan confundido como estoy en estos momentos… Joder. Apoyé mi cabeza contra el volante y cerré los ojos. Mi cabeza y pecho dolían un poco. Miré la hora antes de exclamar una maldición: llegaba tarde. Arranqué el carro y empecé a conducir. Resolvería esto más tarde… espero.

Una vez que llegué al lugar donde me citó Jack, me adentré en él y traté de encontrarlo.

—Jack —dije una vez lo encontré, como saludo.

—Craig, viniste.

—Bueno… quizás sea un cabrón, pero no soy tan gilipollas. —le dije.

—Me alegra oír eso —sonrió Jack. Me senté frente a él, y sonreí—. Llegaste un poco tarde, ¿pasó algo? —Palidecí ante su pregunta, y bajé mi mirada.

—Yo… sólo tuve una pequeña discusión con mi compañero de cuarto —Le dije.

—¿En serio? ¿Y sobre qué? —preguntó Jack.

—Oh, sólo algo estúpido… en serio—comenté. Sentía como si mi estomago tuviera un nudo.

—Ya veo… bueno, espero que ambos puedan reconciliarse —dijo Jack.

—Sí… yo también —dije.

—Sabes… no sabía que tenías un compañero de cuarto, nunca lo mencionaste en nuestras pláticas —dijo Jack, a lo cual solo pude sonrojarme.

—B-Bueno… es que, ya sabes. No sentía que fuera tan importante —dije.

—Ya veo… espero poder conocerlo.

Empecé a sudar de los nervios. Joder, piensa en una excusa. Vamos, Craig, piensa.

—No puedes.

—Oh, ¿y eso por qué?

—Él… no se siente muy cómodo con las personas que digamos… nunca sale de la casa en realidad. Me ha tomado algo de tiempo para que se acostumbre a mí cuando me mudé con él. —Le dije.

—Ya veo… bueno, tal vez cuando me conozca podría-

—Oye, ¿por qué no ordenamos? Me muero de hambre —le dije.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Uff. Eso estuvo cerca. Miré el menú y me di cuenta de lo muchos alimentos poco saludables que tenían aquí. Si Tweek veía esto, se enojaría.

—¿Qué tal… unas hamburguesas?

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Sabes cuantas grasas tienen esas cosas?

—Uhm… je, estoy seguro que un poco de grasa no hace mucho daño.

Me sonrojé ante mi arrebato, y rápidamente trate de remediarlo.

—Lo siento… es que, si mi compañero de cuarto ve esta mierda, empezaría a quejarse de lo poco saludable que son estas cosas.

—Siento que tu compañero necesita salir, relajarse y disfrutar de la vida. —Jack comentó.

—Sí… —Desearía que pudiera… apuesto a que, si estuviera vivo, cedería y comería tantas hamburguesas como pudiese, hasta saciarse. Je, apuesto a que se vería lindo mientras comía todas esas hamburguesas… Espera, ¿lindo? ¿Qué? Me sonrojé ante la idea y volví a mirar el menú—. Uhm… ¿te parece pedir espaguetis?

—Seguro —dijo Jack.

Habíamos pedido dos platos de espagueti y esperábamos a que nos sirvieran nuestra orden. Durante esa espera, Jack y yo comenzamos a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te va con esos libros tuyos sobre fantasmas? —Jack sonrió.

—Bueno, si quieres saberlo, son realmente interesantes y divertidos, hasta graciosos —dije.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—¿Has visto algunas de esas tonterías que esos autores escriben sobre ellos? ¿Qué los fantasmas son débiles ante la sal y hierro? Son estupideces. Si pueden atravesar las paredes, ¿por qué les harían daño la sal y hierro?

—Veo tu punto —rió Jack.

—Además, ¿qué tienen con esos… ‘asuntos pendientes’? Estoy bastante seguro de que algunos fantasmas permanecen en este plano porque no saben como seguir adelante, o simplemente porque no quieren hacerlo. Quiero decir, si todos quisieran hacer algo antes de morir, entonces estaríamos teniendo muchos fantasmas a este punto.

—Creo que sí —dijo Jack—. Realmente sabes mucho sobre ellos, ¿eh?

—Bueno, es que los fantasmas me parecen… un poco interesantes —solté algo inseguro por mi elección de palabras.

—Hmm… ¿recuerdas cuando te pregunte si los fantasmas son reales?

—… ¿Sí?

—Pues, a decir verdad…. Creo que existen —comentó Jack.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿y sabes? Espero algún día poder verlos… o al menos hablar con uno.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi abuela murió hace mucho tiempo y… bueno, antes de morir, tenía una caja en su armario. Siempre tuve curiosidad sobre su contenido así que, cuando murió, tomé la caja y traté de abrirla… pero nunca pude hacerlo. Necesitaba una llave, y no sabía dónde encontrarla.

—Ya veo…

—¿Sabes, Craig? Sí pudiera, no sé, ver o hablar con aquellos espectros… le habría preguntado a mi abuela dónde escondió la llave —comento de forma casual Jack.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes que tu abuela todavía está aquí? —pregunté. Repentinamente me sentí muy nervioso.

—No lo sé, Craig... ¿por qué no me lo dices? —Jack me miró fijamente, sus ojos tenían un toque oscuro. Mierda.

—¿Lo sabes? —alcancé a decir eso antes de tragar saliva.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Sé sobre el chico que puede ver fantasmas —comentó.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno…solía vivir en Denver, y escuché historias sobre ti. Al principio no me importaba, pensaba que era una broma o que eras un fenómeno —empezó a explicar el otro chico—: sin embargo, cuando me mudé a South Park casi en la misma época que tu lo hiciste y hablaste sobre una chica que se suicidó… sentí curiosidad. Investigué sobre cualquier historia sobre una chica que se ahorcó en la primaria de South Park, ¿y sabes qué encontré? Muchos artículos que hablaban al respecto… sobre una chica que se ahorcó, sobre cuánto le rogó a su profesor para que la ayudara, pero este no le hizo caso… del gran acoso que sufría —Se le estaba haciendo más difícil el respirar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?! —¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Una vez que me di cuenta de que tu pequeño secreto era de fiar… despertó en mi un gran interés… sobre todo después de que murió mi abuela. Entonces, ¿qué te parece? —Jack tomó mis manos entre las suyas, empezando a frotar mis palmas con sus pulgares. Qué asqueroso—. ¿Vas a ayudarme a hablar con mi abuela? Realmente me gustaría ver lo que hay en esa caja, pero necesito la llave. Así que, ¿podrías, no sé, preguntarle dónde estaba la llave?

Bajé mi mirada hacia mis manos. Las manos de Jack eran tan lisas y suaves… pero sus palabras le hacían sentir como si tuviera sus manos dentro de una licuadora.

—Sus órdenes, caballeros —El camarero soltó cuando se acercó con nuestra orden y las asentó en la mesa.

—Dime, Craig, ¿qué te parece? Si me ayudas, estaría muy feliz y podemos… podemos estar juntos… para siempre—trató de convencer Jack.

Por alguna razón pensé en Tweek. Tweek… él es el primer fantasma que nunca me pidió ayudarle con un asunto pendiente. Ni una sola vez me pregunto si podía ayudarle a encontrar a su asesino y ver si estaba en la cárcel o no. Es molesto, un preocupón y muy persistente… pero también es el chico más dulce que he conocido y el primero que me hace sentir… feliz.

—Jack, yo… creo que la veo. Veo a tu abuela, justo ahora —comenté.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Ella está aquí?

—Sí… está de pie junto a ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedes preguntarle dónde está la llave?

—Claro —sonreí. Me puse de pie y agarré el plato de espagueti—.Ella dice que la llave… está en tu trasero.

—¿Qué?

—Ah… y que eres el peor nieto que ha tenido. Eres un capullo despreciable… y que mereces esto—le tiré el plato de espagueti justo encima de su cabeza—. Ah, y también dice que, si te vuelves a acercar a mí, que meta mis putas converse en tu culo. —Dicho esto, procedí a salir del establecimiento.

—¡Tú… hijo de puta! ¡Sé quién eres Craig, y lo que ves! ¡No creas que no se lo diré a las personas! ¡Ojos muertos!

Me detuve justo en la entrada del restaurante al escuchar su comentario. Lentamente, volteé a verlo, alcé mis manos y le mostré mi dedo medio.

—Hum, mira cuanto me importa. —Fue mi ultimo comentario antes de salir por completo del restaurante.

Finalmente llegué a casa y, una vez ingresé a esta, caminé hacia la sala esperando ver a Tweek. No lo pude ver. Apuesto a que ese imbécil está escondiéndose de mi porque está molesto. Qué idiota… Suspiré y me dirigí hacia la cocina para encender la cafetera.

— _Nnnnggg_ , ya tienes mi atención, ¿qué quieres? —Tweek suspiró mientras me miraba, su enojo era claramente visible.

—Lo siento —solté.

—Supongo que la cita no fue muy bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tienes salsa de espagueti en tus mangas.

—Sí, pero ese imbécil se lo merecía. Me preguntó si podía hablar con su abuela, todo para conseguir una llave para abrir una estúpida caja.

—Qué idiota—comentó Tweek.

—Sí—le respondí vagamente mientras me apoyaba sobre el desayunador y me sentaba en él. Tweek se acercó y tomó asiento a mi lado.

—… ¿Estás molesto?

—En realidad, no.

—¿En serio? Pensé que te gustaba.

—Sí, pero luego… empecé a pensar en ti —le dije.

—¿Q-Qué? —Tweek se sonrojó.

—Lo que escuchaste. —Aparté la vista, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse.

—C-Craig.

—Siento no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—Bueno, estaba un poco molesto cuando no recordaste el beso…

—Pues tampoco debes besar a alguien cuando están tratando de dormir —sonreí.

—¡En esos momentos pensaba que sería romántico! —Tweek se sonrojó e hizo un puchero. Qué lindo.

—Déjame preguntarte algo—dije después de unos minutos en silencio—. ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? Te ignoré, mi personalidad es una mierda, ya escuchaste sobre mis intentos de suicidios y tengo estas enormes ojeras alrededor de mis ojos… ¿por qué te gusto?

—… Al principio pensaba que serías el humano que iba a vivir aquí y que de alguna forma estaba entrometiéndome en tu vida. Pensé que solo tenía que ignorarte y no ponerme en tu camino, pero… la primera vez que te vi, sentí… algo. Empecé a prestarte más atención, a cada pequeña cosa que hacías: como cuan lindo te vez cuando duermes, o lo torpe que eres para cocinar… o la forma en que brillan tus ojos cuando ves películas de ciencia ficción. Cada pequeña cosa me parecía… linda.

—¿Es por eso que me mirabas tanto?

—L-Lo siento —Tweek se sonrojó.

—Tengo que admitir… que es lo más romántico que alguien me ha dicho… incluso si estás muerto —sonreí.

—C-Craig… ¿p-puedo besarte una vez más?

—No veo porqué no. —Me incliné hacia delante y esperé a que me besará. Vi como Tweek tomaba una respiración profunda antes de inclinarse hacia delante y besarme en los labios. Como era de esperar, sus labios traspasaban un poco los míos, pero… aun a pesar de su intangibilidad, sentí algo—. Juro… que esta tiene que ser la relación más extraña en la que podría estar—exhalé.

Tweek sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la mía.

—Eh… eso quiere decir que soy alguien mucho mejor que ese imbécil —Tweek sonrió.

—Buen punto —sonreí.

* * *

Empecé a investigar todos los crímenes que han ocurrido en los últimos años. Tenia la esperanza de que encontraría algo sobre el hombre que mató a Tweek y a su familia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Tweek mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro.

—Nada —cerré mi computadora antes que alcanzara a ver algo.

—Craig, no estarás ocultándome algo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tweek mientras me miraba fijamente. Nervioso, sostuve su mirada.

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando —repliqué.

—Craig, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa —dijo Tweek mientras me daba una sonrisa, haciendo a mi corazón latir más rápido. Todavía no puedo creer que estamos saliendo.

—Lo sé —apoyé un poco mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla hasta el punto de tocarlo… bueno, algo así—. Será mejor que me vaya.

—¿Tienes que ir? —Tweek se quejó con un puchero.

—Eh… aunque sea una escuela comunitaria, sigo pagando para ingresar —le dije. Me levanté, tomé mi mochila y computadora—. Te veré más tarde.

—Ya te extraño—exclamó Tweek.

—Ok… no seremos ese tipo de pareja —solté con una ceja arqueada.

—Bien, sí. Exageré un poco allí —señaló.

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui. Una vez empecé a caminar hacia mi escuela, saqué mi teléfono y traté de continuar con mi investigación. Hasta este momento, había obtenido unos artículos que hablaba sobre el tipo, pero ninguno me decía sobre como trabaja o donde estaba.

—Bueno, si no es nada menos que Ojos muertos.

Ese idiota. Suspiré y mire a mi izquierda. Era Jack.

—Pensé que te había dicho que me dejaras en paz.

—Sí, bueno… pensé que tendría una compensación por aquel espagueti que tiraste sobre mí —dijo Jack.

—Entonces envíame la factura de la tintorería, me aseguraré de tirarla en un cementerio —le comenté antes de continuar mi camino.

—Pequeño… ¡vuelve aquí! —Soltó Jack, siguiéndome. No tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para soportar a ese pedazo de basura. Antes de que pueda decirle cualquier otra maldición, agarró mi teléfono.

—¡Oye, devuélvemelo!

—¿Así que estás investigando sobre ese asesino que entra a las casas y mata a todos los miembros que hay en ella mientras duermen?

—¿Y eso qué te importa?

—No sabía que estás aceptando hacer los pequeños favores de los fantasmas. ¿Es por eso que no vas a ayudarme con mi abuela?

—Dude, ¿qué pasa con esas ganas de saber lo que está en esa estúpida caja? Si había dinero, estoy seguro que ella te lo hubiera dicho o dejado en su testamento, o algo así.

—Sé que no hay dinero allí. Sólo… quería comprobar algo.

—Pues encuentra a un psíquico o algo así. No te ayudaré.

—Te puedo dar información sobre ese asesino. —Ante esa frase, quedé congelado en mi lugar.

—¿Cómo podrías tener información sobre ese tipo?

—Mi hermano es policía. En realidad, formó parte del equipo de investigación antes de que lo cerraran. Siempre llevaba su trabajo a casa. Me las arreglé para obtener bastante información sobre el asesino que el público desconoce.

—Y supongo que no bvs a compartirla a menos que hable con tu abuela—exhalé.

—Exactamente. Entonces… ¿tenemos un trato? —preguntó Jack mientras levantaba su mano. Permanecí en silencio, pensando en su propuesta. Me tomaría una eternidad encontrar cualquier información sobre ese hombre… ¡Maldita sea! Estreché su mano.

—Te juro que si me estás mintiendo, te patearé el culo.

—Tan encantador como siempre, Craig —Jack sonrió. Seguimos caminando juntos hacia la escuela, muy a mi pesar—. Yo… no estaba mintiendo antes. Realmente pienso que tu personalidad es encantadora.

—Cierra la puta boca o vete a la mierda—suspiré mientras caminaba más rápido—. Además, ya estoy con alguien.

* * *

Jack y yo fuimos a la casa de su familia. Jack me dijo que sus parientes estaban fuera, así que era el momento perfecto para hablar con su abuela. Cuanto más rápido haga esto, más rápido podre encontrar al asesino de Tweek.

—¿La ves?

Permanecí en silencio por unos momentos antes de escuchar un crujido por encima de nosotros.

—¿Tu abuela pasaba mucho tiempo arriba?

—¿Sí? De hecho, ella murió allí, ¿por qué?

—Vamos arriba, entonces—fue todo lo que le respondí. Subimos y entramos en la que fue la habitación de la abuela de Jack. Allí, veo a una mujer mayor sentada en una silla mecedora—. ¿Hola? ¿Es usted… la abuela de Jack? —pregunté. Jack sólo me miró, en shock.

—¿Oh? ¿Mi pequeño Jackie trajo a un amigo? —Ella me sonrió, algunos de sus dientes estaban desaparecidos.

—Podría decirse… Me preguntaba, bueno, Jack se preguntaba… ¿dónde está la llave de esa caja en su armario?

—¿Oh? ¿El pequeño Jackie quiere saber la ubicación de la llave?

—Sí.

—¿Es por eso que lo veo fisgoneando? Si no estuviera muerta, le jalaría las orejas. —Huh… me está empezando a caer bien esa señora.

—Somos dos, señora —sonreí.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Cállate —dejé escapar mi aliento antes de continuar—. Por tanto, señora… ¿dónde está la llave?

—Bueno, mi niño… la llave se encuentra detrás de ese cuadro— me apuntó hacia una pintura de un ojo de una cerradura… ¿En serio? ¿Nunca pensó en revisar allí? Qué estúpido era.

—Dijo que estaba detrás de ese cuadro.

—… ¿En serio? ¡Nunca pensé en revisar allí!

—Wow… eres un idiota—suspiré.

—Mi pequeño Jackie siempre fue un joven dulce… pero nunca fue muy brillante.

—No es de extrañar de que no tuviera posibilidades de ser un astronauta.

—Escuché eso… y a juzgar por la forma en que lo dijiste… ¡ABUELA! —Jack se sonrojó. Agarró la pintura de la pared y ambos pudimos ver una llave de oro pegada en la pared—. ¡Aquí está!

—¿Por qué ocultó la llave? —pregunté a la mujer.

—Hmm… estaba pensando en darle la caja y la llave una vez que mi nieto creciera… pero como puedes ver, el tiempo me ganó.

—Ella dice que quería darte la caja y la llave personalmente… pero fue demasiado tarde.

Jack agarró la llave y se dirigió al armario. Sacó la susodicha caja y la abrió. Miré por encima de su hombro durante todo el proceso. Dentro, habían muchos dibujos infantiles, regalos hechos a mano, y una sola carta.

—… Todo este tiempo los había guardado… cuando no vi los regalos que le hacía en la casa… pensé que no le gustaban.

—Oh, Jackie… claro que me encantaban.

—Ella dice que los amaba.

—Quería tenerlos cerca de mí todo el tiempo, así que los guardé en esa caja. Eran mis tesoros personales.

—Ella los atesoró, así que guardo todos en aquella caja.

—Estaba muy triste cuando dejaste de hacerme regalos después de un tiempo… pero con solo mirar los que habías hecho antes era suficiente para hacerme feliz.

—Ella-

—Lo sé… Lo siento tanto, abuela. Siento mucho haber parado de hacerlos… Me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras dicho antes, así no me sentiría tan culpable por estar enfadado durante tanto tiempo… lo siento tanto, abuela —Jack sorbió su nariz y de la nada comenzó a llorar.

—Oh, Jackie… has crecido tanto… no deberías estar llorando por mí. La abuela siempre te amará —La miro y noto como empieza a tornar su figura en un brillante tono blancuzco. Estaba desapareciendo.

—… Se va. Dice que siempre te amará.

Jackie deja la caja a un lado y se queda mirando a la mecedora.

—¡Yo también te amo, abuela! ¡Nunca te olvidaré!

Ella se fue después de eso.

—… Se ha ido. —Le informé. Jack permaneció en el suelo, llorando. Para ser un idiota que sólo fue amable conmigo para utilizarme… supongo que no era tan malo. Todavía lo odio, sólo que un poco menos que antes—. Está en un lugar mejor —le comenté mientras daba palmaditas en su hombro. Me di la vuelta y traté de salir de la habitación para darle un poco de espacio.

—Craig… gracias.

—No es nada. —Dejé la habitación y esperé fuera.

Después de unos minutos, Jack volvió a salir con la caja en la mano.

—Vamos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—Sí… necesitaba eso—dijo Jack.

—Hmm… —Lo seguí hasta llegar a su coche—. Así que, ¿ahora puedes contarme sobre ese asesino?

—Directo al grano, como siempre—Jack suspiró mientras colocaba la caja en los asientos traseros—. No sé si esto te ayude, pero… el asesino es muy brutal con sus víctimas. Su manera favorita de matarlos es mientras duermen y, de vez en cuando, se toma un descanso entre cada ola de homicidios para que no pueda ser fácilmente atrapado… pero, cuando va a hacerlo, siempre tiene un patrón con sus víctimas.

—¿Un patrón?

—Sí… la primera vez que sucedió, mató a una familia donde su apellido comenzaba con una A; un año después, mató a una familia de apellido con B; y una con C al siguiente.

—¿Está matando gente alfabéticamente? ¿En serio?

—Sí, lo juro. Sin embargo, dada la reciente información acerca de él… parece que está con la letra T.

—¿Con la letra…T?

—Así es. Ha estado asesinando a más y más familias con T en su apellido. En realidad, esa es la razón por la que mi hermano abandonó el caso. Los dejó confundidos.

—Eso significa que la familia de Tweek no fueron los únicos…

—Ahora parece estar tomando un descanso, y no ha hecho más desde hace un tiempo. No tienen idea de dónde podría estar.

—Hmm, déjame preguntarte algo… las familias que fueron asesinadas cada año… ¿estaban en la misma zona?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Eso significa que se queda alrededor de un mismo lugar hasta que necesita moverse. Eso quiere decir que... —el hombre podría estar alrededor del lugar donde Tweek murió—. ¿Quiénes fueron las últimas victimas antes de que se oculte?

—Uhm… creo que era la familia Tweak, ¿por qué?

El asesino sigue aquí.

* * *

Llegué a casa más tarde y de inmediato, empecé a empacar cosas que podría llegar a necesitar. Tengo que encontrar a ese bastardo y hacerle pagar.

—Craig…

—Tweek —Me di la vuelta y lo vi detrás de mí—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sé lo que tratas de hacer —dijo Tweek.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Vi los artículos de noticias debajo de tu cama. Lo… lo estás buscando.

—Tweek.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te matará! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Por favor, por favor, detente, antes de que resultes dañado!

—Y entonces qué, ¿debo dejar que más personas mueran? Ese bastardo tiene que ser capturado.

—¡Pues llama a la policía! ¡No vayas tu solo!

—Si llamo a la policía, podría darse cuenta y escapar. Tengo que atrapar a ese hijo de puta y hacerle pagar.

—¡Craig Tucker! —Tweek apareció frente a mí, completamente rojo—. ¡No te irás de aquí! ¡Te quedarás dentro!

—¡No necesitas preocuparte por mi! ¡No necesito que nadie lo haga! —exclamé—. Sí, veo fantasmas. Sí, intenté suicidarme y sí, pasé por todo un infierno. Pero seguí adelante y crecí… no necesito que nadie me proteja.

—Craig, ¿y si te mata?

—Entonces, al menos… al menos podré morir tranquilo, sabiendo que encontré a tu asesino—le dije.

—No vayas, por favor. No vayas. Yo… no quiero perderte —suplicó Tweek.

—Tweek —coloqué la mochila en el suelo y volteé a verlo—. Ya me cansé de que la gente se preocupe por mí… es hora de que lo haga por una vez. En este momento, todo lo que me preocupa es no poder encontrar al bastardo que te mató. —Tweek no respondió. Tomé mi bolsa y estaba a punto de salir hasta que el blondo decidió hablar.

—¡Mentí!

Todo movimiento que estaba a punto de hacer se congeló. Me di la vuelta y lo miré.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te mentí! ¡Cuando te dije que no podía irme, te engañé!

—… ¿Qué?

—C-cuando… cuando intenté salir de la casa… mi… mi mano empezó a desaparecer un poco pero… me detuve.

—Espera, detente allí… todo este tiempo, ¿podrías haberte ido?

—…Sí.

—¿Por qué mentiste? ¡Podías haberte ido en todo este tiempo! ¡No te habrías lastimado por estar atrapado aquí durante todo este tiempo!

—¡Estaba asustado! —exclamó Tweek—. Tenía tanto miedo… pensé, ¿a dónde iría? ¿Qué había al otro lado? Sólo porque sigamos adelante… no quiere decir que vayamos directo a eso que llaman ‘paraíso’. ¡No sabía lo que pasaría, no sabía dónde iba a terminar!

—Tweek…

—Y-Y, cuando te conocí, y me enamoré de ti… pensé que tal vez podría quedarme un poco más… que quizás, cuando llegue el día en que tengas que irte… cuando llegue el día en que tenga que descansar… no estaría solo…  no… no quiero irme solo.

—Tweek…

—Por favor, por favor… no vayas… no quiero que mueras ahora. Quiero que vivas una larga vida… ¡Quiero que vivas! —gritó.

—Tweek —alcé mi mano hasta llegar a su mejilla con el fin de tocarla, pero sólo la atravesé. Permanecí mirando mi mano y su mejilla por un momento, antes de exclamar—: … Te amo.

—S-Sí me amas… quédate aquí y no vayas allí.

—Esa es la cosa… te amo tanto, pero eso significa que tengo que dejarte ir.

—Craig…

—También quiere decir que… tienes que dejarme ir.

—No… por favor, no me hagas esto… por favor.

—Nunca quise ayudar a las personas, tampoco a los fantasmas. Pero, con lo que ha pasado en estos días… me sentí bien cuando ayudé a Jack y a su abuela… se sintió bien cuando ayudé a tus padres antes. Así que, esta es mi elección. Quiero ayudarte.

—No, Craig… por favor, por favor.

—Te amo, Tweek… y quiero que sigas adelante con una mente en paz.

—¡Craig, no! —Tweek trató de agarrar mi mano mientras giré para salir, pero sólo la traspasó—. ¡Craig!

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Era ahora o nunca. Envié un mensaje a mis padres y luego otro a Jack para asegurar de que la policía se encuentre lista. Y emprendí mi camino.

Por una vez… sentí que no iba a lamentar tomar esta decisión.

* * *

Si no mal recuerdo… Tweek me dijo que corrió por este callejón antes de llegar a la casa. Miro alrededor, pero hasta ahora, no he podido ver a nadie.

—Maldita sea… ¿me habré equivocado? —murmuré. Ya han pasado dos horas, y tanto Jack como mis padres han estado enviándome mensajes sin parar—. Debería seguir buscando… —sigo mirando a mi alrededor hasta que me encontré frente a una valla. Tweek dijo que saltó una cuando estaba intentando escapar… ¿acaso era esta? La inspeccioné más de cerca hasta que noté la sangre seca—. Ese bastardo… —Miré alrededor de la zona un poco más con la esperanza de encontrar más pistas y entonces, vi una puerta que conducía a un edifico abandonado. Recordé que Tweek me dijo que intentó abrir una puerta, pero que estaba cerrada—. Jesús… —Mi mirada no se apartaba de esa puerta. De repente, me di cuenta de algo. La puerta estaba… un poco abierta—. ¿Qué? —Rápidamente di un vistazo alrededor antes de abrirla. Con mi linterna, revisé el lugar, pero el interior estaba vacío. No había muebles, solo un par de cajas. La habitación estaba llena de telarañas y polvo. Bajé mi mirada y vi una huella. Estas… no eran mías, eran muy grandes. Alguien ha estado viviendo aquí.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —escuché una voz sonar detrás de mí, por lo que rápidamente volteé hacia esa dirección. Vi a un hombre grande con una desagradable mueca. Tenía una gran cicatriz en el rostro—. ¿Un niño perdido?

—Tú… ¿tú fuiste quién mato a todas esas familias?

—¿Oh? ¿Has oído de mí? Me siento honrado—El hombre manifestó a la par que comenzaba a reírse—. Sí, soy yo… Llámame Hank.

—No, gracias— retrocedí un paso y empecé a enviarle un mensaje a Jack desde el lugar donde se encontraba mi celular, en mi bolsillo—. Tú… mataste a mi amigo.

—¿Hmm? ¿A quién?

—Tweek… tú mataste a Tweek….

—Tweek… ¡Oh! Ese spaz. Sí, lo recuerdo… recuerdo lo mucho que gritó cuando lo apuñalé en el pecho. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo en su cara como lo hice con su familia, pero estaba corto de tiempo, la policía estaba en camino. Debiste haber visto la expresión en su rostro cuando me vio con sus padres muertos. Ojalá hubiera tomado una foto—El mayor se rió mientras daba un paso hacia mí.

—¡Aléjate, hijo de puta! Lo que le hiciste a Tweek, a todas esas personas… ¡no está bien!

—¿No? ¿No lo era, cierto? ¿Pero sabes que no es justo? Ver a tu propia madre ir a la cárcel, sólo para que al poco tiempo recibir una carta donde te dicen que se suicidó en su celda… todo porque no podía pagar el alquiler y tener una pequeña disputa con el gerente y su familia.

—Eso no justifica el que hayas matado a toda esa gente. Debes ir a prisión por lo que hiciste.

—Quizás, chico… pero sabes, cuando maté a ese hijo de perra y a toda su familia, se sintió… bien. Así que maté a otra familia de mi mismo edificio de apartamentos… también se sintió muy bien. Y fue entonces que empecé a matar a más y a más personas.

—¿Y por qué los matas alfabéticamente?

—¿Eso? Sólo fue para confundir a esos cerdos… no, no, no… los que más adoro matar son personas que sus apellidos comienzan con T. Sobre todo porque ese hijo de puta que envió a mi madre a la cárcel también tenia una T en su apellido.

Craig siguió alejándose de él, hasta que de repente se topó con una pared.

—Creo haber escuchado que te mudaste en esa casa… tu apellido es Tucker, ¿no es así? —El hombre sonrió.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte. La policía llegará en cualquier momento—dije.

—Bueno, no puedo esperar a escuchar en las noticias sobre un chico que murió en un edificio abandonado… todo porque fue tan estúpido para venir a buscarme.

—¡Mierda! —Logré esquivarlo cuando corrió hacia mí. Di un paso hacia atrás mientras ese tipo siguió mirándome.

—Pobre chico… vas a morir aquí, solo. Debiste haber traído refuerzos—soltó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aun sin moverme, miré a mi alrededor antes de que volviera a hablar.

—¿Y quién te dijo… que estaba solo? —le pregunté.

—¿Estás ciego o qué, muchacho? Sólo estamos tú y yo aquí.

—No… estamos tú, yo… y unos cuantos fantasmas—manifesté.

—¿Tú… puedes vernos?

—¿Puede vernos?

—¡Él nos ve!

—¿Estás loco, mocoso? ¿Por qué no vas al psiquiátrico y arreglas eso?

—¡Corre hacia la derecha! —Una mujer le gritó. Me moví hacia la derecha y di un paso atrás.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Hay una caja detrás de ti! —Lo esquivé con un movimiento hacia la izquierda.

—¡Mierda! ¡Deja de moverte, te aseguro que será rápido!

—¡Vete a la mierda, idiota! —Finalmente llegué a la puerta e intenté abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.

—¡La llave se encuentra en su bolsillo trasero! —Una niña soltó.

Maldita sea, tengo que pensar en algo.

—No tienes donde correr, niño. Sólo quédate quieto… quién sabe, podrías volverte un fantasma pronto.

—Bueno, estaba diciendo la verdad… veo fantasmas.

—Ja,ja —El hombre rió—. ¿Sí? Demuéstralo —levantó su arma, pero me estaba esperando.

Me quedé mirando a los fantasmas detrás de él, les di una seña para que pudieran decirme cualquier cosa sobre este tipo.

—Él tiene un gran lunar en la espalda.

—Tienes un enorme lunar en tu espalda —repetí.

—¿Y eso qué? Podrías haberlo visto mientras corrías por ahí. El tiempo sigue corriendo, chico.

—Intentó dormir en esa habitación, pero cuando despertó, estaba cubierto de polvo a la mañana siguiente.

—Dormiste en esa habitación, pero cuando despertaste, estabas todo cubierto de polvo.

—… Tan solo un golpe de suerte.

Vamos chicos, necesito más información. Algo que no tenga manera de saber, pero ustedes sí.

—¡Se chupa el pulgar mientras duerme!

Bingo.

—Te chupas el pulgar cuando duermes.

El hombre se congeló.

—Trató de dormir sobre unas cajas, pero su peso las rompió y cayó al suelo.

—Dormiste sobre unas cajas, pero caíste cuando estas colapsaron de repente.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes-?

—Cuando vio una araña, gritó.

—Gritaste cuando viste una araña.

—¿Q-Qué eres? —El asesino comienza a alejarse de mí. Empecé a caminar hacia él a medida que más y más fantasmas me decían todo sobre él. Agarré el cuchillo de la parte posterior de mi bolsillo. Era ahora o nunca.

—Te rompiste la nariz la semana pasada. Comiste un pan mohoso y lo vomitaste. Estabas resfriado, así que tuviste que robar a una farmacia para conseguir la medicina. Lloraste por tu madre la primera noche que pasaste aquí.

—Aléjate, fenómeno… ¿qué coño eres?

—¿No lo sabes? —Saqué mi cuchillo y lo apuñalé en la pierna, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Di un paso para atrás mientras miraba su pierna sangrante, el cuchillo aun clavado en esta—. Tengo ojos muertos… veo gente muerta.

Escucho las sirenas afuera. La policía finalmente está aquí. Doy un suspiro de alivio antes de exclamar a mi alrededor.

—Gracias a todos… realmente me ayudaron.

—Para nada, joven… estoy feliz de que este hombre finalmente se vaya de aquí. Este lugar ya está lo suficiente sucio.

—Estoy de acuerdo—sonreí.

En ese momento, la policía entró al lugar. Uno de los oficiales me preguntó si estaba bien.

—Señor, ¿está bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. Atrapé al hombre que-

—¡Atentos!

De pronto, sentí un brazo agarrarme por detrás. Sólo pude observar con horror cuando un cuchillo vino hacia mí. Grité cuando sentí un terrible dolor en la cara y los ojos.

—Con que ojos muertos, ¿eh? Bueno, ahora lo están.

Empecé a respirar pesadamente. No puedo ver… no puedo ver a nadie. ¡No puedo ver a los fantasmas, a la policía, o a él! ¡No puedo ver nada! Sentí como la sangre recorría por mis ojos.

—¡Craig!

… ¿Tweek?

—¡Hijo de puta! —De pronto, sentí la tierra temblar.

—¡¿Qué mierda?!—escuché como algo cayó al suelo. Ya no sentí nada filoso presionando contra mi cuello.

—¡Está desarmado!

—¡Todavía tiene al rehén!

—¡Retrocedan, cerdos! ¡O le romperé el cuello de este idiota!

—¡No lastimarás a mi Craig! —De repente, sentí que fui empujado fuera del camino.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, fenómeno? ¡Bájame!

—¿S-Señor? ¿Qué hacemos?

—… ¡Fuego!

Sonaron disparos. Algo cayó al suelo. Todo estaba en silencio.

—Chico, ¿estás bien?

—Me siento mareado…

—Señor, quédese con nosotros. Una ambulancia está en camino.

—¡Craig, Craig!

—… Tweek. —Tengo sueño.

—Mierda, está perdiendo mucha sangre. ¡Qué alguien me ayude, por favor!

—Craig, por favor… por favor, no mueras, no mueras. —Sentí algo caliente contra mi mano. Se siente muy agradable—. No, por favor. No me quiero ir todavía. Deja que me quede, por favor… Craig, Craig.

—Tweek…— Y fue entonces que perdí la conciencia.

Era hora de dejar ir a Tweek… para ambos.

* * *

—Cuidado, hay una boca de incendios—dijo Jack mientras agarraba mi brazo.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto. Solo porque estoy ciego no significa que no puedo cuidarme de mi mismo—suspiré.

—Aun así, ¿estás seguro de que debes estar aquí? Los médicos dijeron que deberías estar descansando.

—Si me quedo en esa habitación por más tiempo, me suicidaré —exhalé.

—Vamos, Craig. Lograste escapar de la muerte por poco —Jack gimió mientras me ayudaba a caminar—. Todavía no puedo creer que pusiste en peligro tu vida. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para ayudar a tu novio fantasma?

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a negar que tu novio es un fantasma? ¿Incluso cuando ya se fue?

—Sí. —confirme.

—Franco, terco y un poco estúpido. Todavía encantador… pero también algo inquieto.

—Oye, podrías irte a tu casa y dejarme. No es como si te necesitara o algo así. —reclamé.

—Bueno… pero ahora somos amigos, ¿no?

—Joder, no.

—No eres divertido— gimió Jack.

—¿Aun no llegamos?

—Sí, ya estamos en el cementerio. Tienes suerte de que este lugar esta muy cerca del hospital, o de lo contrario te habría tomado horas para encontrar este lugar.

—Jódete —suspiré. Nos adentramos al lugar y usé mi bastón, caminando por el sitio. Espero que sea aquí—. ¿Lo ves?

—Espera… Dios, deberían organizarlos un poco más.

—Sólo sigue buscando.

—Sabes que tu madre no estará feliz cuando se de cuenta de que escapaste de tu habitación y viniste aquí.

—Sólo… quería despedirme.

—¿No tuviste la oportunidad antes de que se fuera?

—No, estaba a punto de morir, ¿recuerdas? No fuimos capaz de despedirnos adecuadamente cuando se fue.

—Aun así… ¿estas seguro de que esto te dará un cierre? No es lo mismo que sólo… hablar con un fantasma.

—Está bien. —Le dije.

—Bien… ¡Oh, lo encontré!

Me agachó y siento la tumba de piedra. Tracé con mis dedos las letras en ella.

—Tweek… —Aquí estás.

—¿Podrías… darme un minuto?

—Ok… toma tanto tiempo como creas necesario. Bueno, quizás no tanto, tu madre se enojará conmigo por ayudarte a escapar.

—Sólo vete —exclamé.

—Bien, bien… —escuché a Jack alejarse. Me encontraba sólo ahora.

—Oye, Tweek… ¿Cómo estás?

Silencio.

»Siento haberte preocupado tanto… es que… necesitaba hacerlo. Espero que no estés muy enojado conmigo.

Silencio.

»Yo… quería decirte… gracias por salvarme. Te voy a extrañar tanto.

Silencio.  Sentí las lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

»Te amo, Tweek… y me gustaría volver a verte. Tú… hiciste que quiera vivir una larga vida… ahora quiero vivir plenamente… todo gracias a ti…

Silencio.

»Nunca te olvidaré, Tweek. Espero que estés feliz con tu familia ahora… espero que estés en paz.

Silencio.

Cierro los ojos por un momento, descansando mi cabeza contra la fría piedra.

—Te amo, Tweek.

—…Yo también te amo, Craig. —Me quedé inmóvil. Echaba de menos esa voz.

Sonreí cuando sentí algo caliente contra mi mano. Me incliné mas cerca de la tumba de piedra al sentir ese mismo calor en mi hombro. La sensación no salió hasta que se hizo tarde y Jack tuvo que llevarme al hospital.

—Gracias, Tweek. —susurré.

Aprendí algunas cosas conforme fui creciendo. La gente que conoces puede llegar a ser molesta, o exagerar mucho al preocuparse por ti, pero todo lo hacen porque te aman. También, aprendí que la vida es preciosa, y es muy fácil perderla, sólo así… Por eso, no debemos dar la vida por sentado, es la única que tenemos después de todo.

Al final, comprendí que no importa cuanto ames a alguien o si estaban destinados a estar juntos… Sí la felicidad de aquel ser era la tuya; si estás dispuesto a dar todo por ellos o… a dejarlos ir… Su amor no era más que verdadero.

Escucho el pitido que emitía la máquina junto a mí. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil el respirar. Mi tiempo finalmente se acabo. Viví una buena vida...

Todo se oscureció después de eso… y, por unos segundos, pude volver a verlos a todos.

* * *

—Craig… Craig… ¡Craig!

—Mmm…

—Craig, ya tienes que despertar. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Abro mis ojos y veo un rostro familiar. Sólo pude soltar una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Qué bueno que estás despierto! Tu familia te está esperando. Tu papá no es alguien muy paciente. Mi papá está teniendo problemas para tranquilizarlo, ¿sabes?

Miro al chico frente a mí. Siento una agradable tibiez en mi interior.

—Tweek…

—Hola, Craig —Tweek sonrió. Levantó su mano y la agarré en el camino. Finalmente lo podía tocar—. ¿En serio querías venir aquí como un niño? ¡No sabía que podías elegir! Creí que vendrías como un anciano o algo así.

—Oye, si iba a volver a verte, tenía que verme joven para ti. Además, todas las marcas de las heridas se han ido, así que no deberías estarte quejando de mi joven apariencia.

—Está bien—Tweek suspiró mientras se abrazaba a mi brazo—. ¡Ahora, ven! ¡Todos te están esperando!

—Ya voy, espera. Aunque me vea joven, mi cuerpo todavía se siente como si tuviera ochenta años —suspiré mientras lo seguía.

—Jesús, estás volviendo a comportarte como un abuelo —Tweek se quejó con un leve gemido.

—Jódete, dude.

—Ese es mi Craig —Tweek se rió. Se inclinó y me besó—. Estoy feliz de poder hacerlo, finalmente.

—Yo también—sonreí. Me incliné hacia delante y le devolví el beso—. Vamos, nos están esperando.

—¡Eso es lo que te he estado diciendo!

Caminamos juntos hacia la puerta, todo el tiempo con nuestras manos unidas.

—Espero que no hayas esperado mucho tiempo —Le dije.

—No te preocupes. Te esperaría un millón de años si es necesario. Hay tanto que quiero hacer que no podía cuando era fantasma.

—No puedo esperar —sonreí.

Si no fuera por mis ojos, nunca habría conocido a Tweek. Así que… tal vez mis ojos muertos no eran una maldición después de todo.

**Fin.**

* * *

“Los dos deben haberse ido al paraíso juntos.” -Mishima Kazuhiko.

**Tulipán Rojo**. En el lenguaje de las flores significa **_amor eterno._**

* * *

****

**Simbología:**

 * _Goldfish._ También llamado ‘Vete a pescar’, fish, y ‘Pesca’, es un juego de naipes sencillo en el que, dependiendo del número de jugadores, irán solicitando -a partir de un rango númerico de los naipes- un numero al azar a otro jugador. Si este tiene una o más cartas con el número que le indico el otro, deberá entregárselos. Si no posee ningún naipe, deberá decir la palabra ‘ _pesca’ (dependiendo del país)_ , y retirar una carta del océano (que es la pila de cartas restantes). Si el naipe conseguido coincide con el que se le solicitó antes, deberá mostrarlo al resto de jugadores diciendo ‘¡Buena pesca!’, y podrá continuar con su turno.

 

**Nota de traductor.**

AL FIN TERMINÉ ESTA HISTORIA. Esta es una de las que más me costó, no sé por qué (Y una de las más largas que he tenido el honor de traducir) Mi pereza me ganaba a veces, pero meh.

El Ghost!AU es uno de los universos que más me gustan. No siempre tengo la oportunidad de ver a mi hijo como el fantasma, así que… aquí está.

Espero les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí al traducirla.

¿Cuál será la siguiente?

Un fuerte abrazo y beso les mando, queridos creekers mios.

Con amor,

Alyssa Selleugra.

 

Pd. Estoy feliz, porque terminé la universidad y, ¿saben qué significa? ACTUALIZACIONES MÁS SEGUIDAS, ¡YUJU! ¡LO QUE SE VIENE, JODER!


End file.
